


act my age

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: souyo week 2019 [6]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Souyo Week 2019, yu has the voice of an angel and yosuke is so so SO gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: in which yu serenades yosuke with a one direction song about being in love and growing old together





	act my age

**Author's Note:**

> for day six of souyo week 2019!
> 
>  ~~arcana swap~~ or **growing old together**
> 
> here's an amazing cover of act my age i listened to it the entire time i wrote this lol: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxMoRY08pkQ

Yosuke was nervous when Yu moved back to the city after his year long stay in Inaba was up. 

It’s not like he would be alone, Yu wasn’t all that was holding their friend group together. He and Chie had grown a lot closer, well as he had with Naoto and Yukiko. Plus Yosuke was also the first person Dojima pulled aside and asked if he would still stop by sometimes, especially when he’s not home to see Nanako. Yosuke does almost everyday, causing the young girl to be overjoyed. He was there a couple times a week, leaving Rise or Kanji to stop by when his dad calls him into Junes.

And it’s not like Yosuke thinks Yu will forget about him, about the team, about Inaba. He called Nanako everyday and she already has a day marked down on her calendar where she and her father will go up to visit him. Sure, there’s some residual anxiety due to how his past friendships ended when he moved away, but he’s he’s over that. Mostly.

He’s a bit ashamed to say it, but there’s a big part of him that doesn’t think they’ll last the distance. It both his and Yu’s first relationship-- unless you count when he fake dated Ai for a while --and Yosuke wouldn’t consider himself the world’s biggest catch. There was a lot of heat and excitement in between the two of them, never having someone to kiss and hold and well, do other things with. ‘I love you’s and the word ‘soulmate’ had been tossed around early on in their relationship, things moving fast due to the narrative they found themselves in; everyday life felt so intense when you were chasing down a killer, and when the guy you were dating was getting blasted by fire by a shadow next to you every week.

The pair had talked a lot about the future. Yu made comments about them living together for college when they were laying in his room at 3am. Or comments about how he’s lucky to be able to do all sorts of domestic things with Yosuke when they would be cooking dinner or shopping with Nanako. Or even comments about a day where they would be recognized partners by the country legally.

All sentiments Yosuke agreed with; again, he knows they moved fast, but when you meet your soulmate early on why waste time playing games?

But going back the the city was like going to a different world, and Yosuke was worried that Yu would no longer crave those things. No longer want Yosuke and his heart.It was really a baseless worry, after all, nothing these past few months has even suggested that Yu could picture his life without Yosuke, he’s even voiced such. But sometimes that wasn’t enough to ease the aching in his heart. Anxiety was a cruel mistress and Yosuke was it’s bitch on good days.

Today wasn’t one of those. He definitely failed a test he thought he was prepared for, and more than one customer screaming in his face during his shift over things he couldn’t control. His head and body hurt as he tossed his bag to the side of his room, flopping on his bed without taking his shoes off.

to: prtnr <3  
jst got home

from: prtnr <3  
_Long day?_  
  
to: prtnr <3  
u guessed it 

to: prtnr <3  
i feel like a corpse whose grave regularly gets pissed on lol

from: prtnr <3  
_Oof. I’m sorry that it was so rough babe._

from: prtnr <3  
_We don’t have to call if you’re too tired. I understand._

to: prtnr <3  
no pls i need to see ur handsum face

to: prtnr <3  
it was all that kept me going 2day

to: prtnr <3  
i will rly be a corpse if we dont  
  
_Incoming FaceTime from prtnr <3..._

Yosuke is quick to flick at his phone screen to pick up the call, grabbing his pillow quickly to hide his face in. When the video finally loads, his heart swells.

Yu is wearing a loose sweater, hair is slightly mused up and has a warm smile stretching across his face. It doesn’t look like Yu is in his room, but honestly Yosuke is to exhausted to think about it further, instead choosing to shoot his boyfriend a wink before asking how his day was.

The two teen boys chat idly; cracking jokes and dishing out compliments often. When there’s a bit of a lull, Yu starts to look nervous, which is so out of character that Yosuke begins to panic. His mind is racing, sure that this was the moment he feared. What had he done wrong? Did he text too much? Was he not cute enough, or was he bad at kissing?

“Yosuke…” Yu calls out softly, pulling the other away from his thoughts. 

“What’s up partner?” Yosuke replies, voice quivering slightly.

“Uh. So you know how Nanako has been taking piano lessons?” He asked, and Yosuke let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Yosuke nodded in response, shifting so his face was no longer hidden and was resting on top of the pillow. Yu smiled at this, mumbling something about how beautiful Yosuke was under his breath before rubbing his hands together anxiously.

“She asked me to do it with her, well, on my end, so that when I visit we can play together. So I’ve been doing that.” Yosuke’s not sure why Yu is being so shy about this, he’s always amazing at everything he does and he usually speaks about anything to do with Nanako with this unmatched pride in his voice. 

“That’s really cool, I’m sure you guys will be quite the musical pair.” Yosuke laughed lightly, but Yu still seems on edge.

“Oh definitely.” A pause as Yu takes a deep breath. “I learned a song for you.”

“What?” Yosuke can feel the tips of his ears heat up as he looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“You always play me songs on your guitar and it’s one of the things I love most about you, and this was the first song that I ever heard and was like ‘oh wow this makes me think of Yosuke’ and I just love you and want to show it more, and I know you love music so...yeah.” 

Rambling Yu was, in all honesty, really fucking adorable. Yosuke could feel the corners of his mouth twitch upwards, a wave of adoration washing over his expression that seemed to offer the silver haired boy some relief. 

“Oh. That’s cute.” Yosuke responds awkwardly, and Yu shrugged, moving his phone so he could turn to the piano that was out of view before.

“Can I play it for you?”

“Please do, baby.”

“Sorry if I mess up-- I’m still new to this and I’m really nervous.”

Yosuke gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile which he returned before turning and placing his fingertips on the keys. A few more shaky breaths were taken before be placed pressure on them, allowing the notes to ring out.

Yosuke’s not sure he recognizes the song; he and Yu don’t have 100% overlap in their tastes, but so far is was pretty. Soothing even. Yosuke allowed himself to close his eyes, swaying himself peacefully with the arrangement. 

It didn’t last long though, because his eyes were snapping open as soon as he heard his partner softly begin to sing.

“When I'm fat and old, and my kids think I'm a joke ‘cause I move a little slow when I dance. I can count on you, after all that we've been through...'cause I know that you'll always understand. I won't act my age, no I won't act my age. No, I'll still feel the same around you...Hey!” He sings slowly.

Yu’s voice is the exact opposite of Yosuke’s; it’s sweet and smooth were Yosuke’s own is much more rough and muffled. He’s not surprised though, everything Yu did was perfect; Yosuke just wished he had known earlier so he could have made Yu sing to him during some of their music listening sessions.

The heavenly vocals of his boyfriend are all Yosuke can focus on; his voice is intoxicating along with the piano-- and fuck, Yu look so blissful too; long fingers moving gracefully as he played, hair falling into his face slightly and his cheeks were colored with a peachy pink.

Yosuke really was a useless horny gay, it seemed. Chie’s jokes had been spot on.

“When I'm fat and old, and my kids think I'm a joke 'cause the stories that I told, I tell again and again. I can count on you after all we got up to... ‘cause I know that you truly understand. I won't act my age, no I won't act my age. No, I'll still feel the same around you. I won't act my age, no I won't act my age. No, I'll still feel the same and you will too...Hey!”

He tries to pay attention to the lyrics this time around, opting to close his eyes again to get rid of some of the distraction. The song was extremely cheesy, but it made Yosuke feel like he was floating nonetheless.

Yu has set Yosuke plenty of songs that he said made him think of his boyfriend before, even before they officially got together...but this was the first one? A song about spending lives together, in love at old age and happy? God, Yosuke wished he could jump through the screen and pull his partner into a deep kiss.

Yosuke found it a bit funny that this song was going against his current woes; it felt like a promise, a commitment. He and Yu were always on the same wavelength it seemed-- guess that’s just one of the perks of being in love with your best friend.

Yu finishes up the song, and Yosuke almost misses his boyfriend’s quiet ‘Ta-da!’ due to being so caught in a daydream picturing the rest of their lives together. Tender moments of holding each other in their bed, dancing in the kitchen, good morning kisses, first dance as husbands, dropping kids off at school, sunsets, vacations, shared smiles and secrets.

Yosuke didn’t plan on crying in front of his boyfriend tonight, but he couldn’t help it; the overwhelming love and relief he felt was freeing. 

Before Yu can ask him if he’s alright, Yosuke blurts out: “God, Yu Narukami...I’m so fucking in love with you it’s insane.”

Yu flashes a charming grin, slipping back into his usual demeanor as he brushes the bangs out of his eyes.

“Are you crying?” He questions, tone light and teasing.

Yosuke flips off the other lazily, then wiping at his face. “Sorry, it’s just that my boyfriend is so perfect and sweet that I couldn’t help but bust a fat tear, okay?!” He responds defensively, and Yu’s grin somehow grows wider.

“Oh my god, you’re weeping over me serenading you with a One Direction song.” Yu laughs, watching his boyfriend turn red.

“Are you serious? Fuck you.” Yosuke shoves his face into his pillow with embarrassment. Of course it was a One Direction song, Yu is a known whore for boy bands.

“Fuck me yourself, partner.” Yu smirked, picking up his phone and making his way back to the solitude of his room.

Crying wasn’t the only release Yosuke got that night.

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this bc i was emo about 1D today? yes
> 
> am i mad about it? no
> 
> hmu on tumblr @dumbassology!


End file.
